Love's Bleeding Redemption
by Amledo
Summary: AlucardxIntegra when death threatens his Mistress, the No Life King has no choice but to give her the one thing she would never ask for. OOC and not for Victoria lovers. Rated M for potential citrus.ON HIATUS
1. Love's Bleeding Redemption

(A/N: Those of you who do not know me as a writer will find that I have very strange opinions on things that should have occurred in stories. Things that concern relationships mostly and I am a big fan of romance. This is hardly new but I like the concept. I don't know if this is a one-shot or not but I don't own Hellsing. So I hope you all like Alucard and Integra stories.)

Love's Bleeding Redemption

There was nothing that anyone could do for her now. She rested her head on the cold stone ledge of the mausoleum wall. She was bleeding far more than she should have been. Even a gunshot had never bled out like this before. Integra squeezed her eyes closed and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket, it was all she had, but at least she would die enjoying something. She struggled haplessly with her lighter; the strength in her body was fading fast. Then she found the end of the cigarette lit, the delicious flavor filling her mouth, warmth filling her lungs. She lifted her eyes and stared deeply into blazing red eyes.

"My Mistress, such a sorry state you are in. Who did this to you," Alucard whispered there was compassion in his eyes, the kind that she had never dreamed of receiving from him. She knew that on some deeper level he hated her for having control over him. In her heart she knew that in some way he cared only for his little fledgling, the little Police Girl. Victoria, the bane of Integra's work day and perspective happiness. There was nothing more that she feared more than the girl taking the heart of the legendary Vampire.

"Your little Police Girl. I'm the only obstacle to your heart. A heart I never asked for or claimed to have hold over. I'm sorry Alucard, for being the one to rule you, but now at least you can go free, I swear it," she whispered around her cigarette as the blackness of death began to steal over her vision. She wasn't going to make it much longer. She didn't want him to see her die. It was always her place to be so strong, to be the leader. What would her pet think if she died whimpering before him?

"Ah, I see. Well a fledgling that disobeys her master is one undeserving of the Darkness. I shall have to take it from her. I'll never disobey my master the way she disobeyed me. Only this once will I do it," he whispered gently to her and she just stared at him blankly. What in the world did he mean? She hadn't the slightest clue. But she didn't have time to contemplate it, the whole world went black.

Alucard smiled at her, his beautiful Integra. It was his sole purpose in existence to protect her from the world. He kissed her face and then tilted her head back. She would probably hate him when she woke up but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Desperate to save her life he sank his fangs into her neck, tasting the potent elixir that was the Hellsing blood. The blood that bound him, the blood that ruled him no more. It was the blood that he loved. He drank her until she was nearly dead and then just to be sure that she would never have to be bound to him he cut his own wrist open with his fangs.

As he pressed it against her lips she drank, though she was unconscious the will to survive at all costs was pumping through the new Vampire. Integra was the child of the No Life King, but she would not be his slave. Never would he have done this to her if he had known that his love was not pure and virtuous. He would have let her die rather than have her be a ghoul in his name. He kissed her all over her face and neck, his love was at last safe from the world. Only she could take herself out of it. And now he just waited quietly for her to wake up. The mausoleum was dark and safe from the day; she wouldn't be strong enough at first to withstand the light. Not until she fed.

When her eyes fluttered with the effort of waking he looked down at her in surprise. No one woke so quickly. Only he being who he was and what he was had such a short rebound time. His mistress had been meant to join him all along. With calm happiness he looked into her newly red eyes and smiled. No matter what retribution he suffered he was finally happy. The woman that he loved was perfect.

"You didn't let me die," she whispered softly, her hand laid softly against his face as she spoke. She felt power surging through her body, heat like she had never known seemed to be choking her and forcing the last of her humanity away.

"No Lady Hellsing. I gave you what your blood cried for. You were delicious," he whispered softly and kissed the back of her hand as he helped her to get to her feet. She was still a little unstable and that sort of thing was completely understandable. She had just lost a great deal of blood. And the addition of Vampirism to her soul and her body was likely not being that great of a help anyway.

"How did you know that I wouldn't become a ghoul?" she asked as if she were astounded that he paid such close attention to him. Alucard just shook his head and busted out one of the walls, dragging the coffin out with him, unceremoniously dumping the contents onto the floor of the crypt. He jumped into the coffin and held his arms open for her. Without question she climbed in beside him and he carefully forced the coffin back into place, the lid barely resting on top of it.

"Because Integra, I know the very heart of your belief structure. The very reason that you are so cold. I haven't the slightest clue as to who you were saving yourself for, but at least now you can have them," he whispered and pulled her against himself, not sure if she wanted him to. She kissed his neck and smiled, pressing herself closer to him. She was not herself, not anymore she was Integra, but she was Alucard's Integra. A Vampire as she had sworn never to become and yet as she was always meant to be.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask my dark prince to be that man? In my mind you always have been, but I was not going to assume anything from you," she whispered and planted little kisses up and down his jaw and his neck. At that point she was still assuming that he was not going to say yes and she just wanted to get what she could before he pushed her away.

"You'd be right not to assume anything from me; were I any other man. I however am myself and I have loved you ever since that innocent blood of yours brought me out of my long, deep sleep. I would have been yours but for the asking," he whispered and crushed his lips against hers, his fingers digging into her skin as he pulled her closer.

Slowly the heat formed between them and their respective pairs of gloves came off, for the first time they felt the warmth of each other without hindrance, it was intoxicating. Integra was willing to lose all that she was within the powerful arms of a man that she had thought of every day since she had discovered the person that he could truly be. Before they dropped off into their obligatory sleep for the day all of the barriers would fall. Alucard and Integra became one in the tenderest way that two Vampires in love with each other ever could.

For Integra the wait had been well worth the day spent in Alucard's arms. In the passionate sighs and professions of love that came from his lips as they claimed each other for their own, she found joy. For the first time in her life she was not angry, or sad or even bored. She was just herself, and in love with the most amazing man that she had ever known.

When they finally fell asleep she was bound in his arms, still divested of her clothes and still governing her racing heart. He slept with a contented smile on his lips as his lover added a gentle weight to his body. Soon he was going to have to destroy Victoria, unmake her for what she had done to his love. But at the moment he didn't care. Integra was finally his.

(A/N: So okay, I might add more chapters to this. I might even give you an actual lemon, but it will be a little while. So go ahead and review. I hope you like it.)


	2. Dark Hearts do Love

(A/N: In case you hadn't figured it out I wasn't following the story line. I think I mentioned that, but yeah, pretty much disregard all but the basic fact that Integra runs Hellsing and that Alucard is or was her servant. Okay, with that said, I don't own the series and here comes the clearing the air with Victoria.)

Love's Bleeding Redemption Pt 2: Dark Hearts do Love

Integra's eyes burned as she woke from her deep slumber. Oh she remembered the day; she remembered why she was dead. Just knowing what to think at this point was what she was trying to get her mind around. It betrayed her entire sense of responsibility and her very moral structure to be what she had become. She had long ago resigned herself that she was deeply and irrevocably in love with her Vampire slave, but that didn't mean that she had to give into the temptation. The pain was not in knowing why he had changed her; did he truly do it in order to save her life? He knew how she had hated the idea that it went against her whole existence. So why in the world would he have done it?

"Relax my love. Had I truly felt resistance in your mind or your heart I would have simply guided you into death. But the drive to live is powerful in you, and I cannot in good mind let such a fierce predator as yourself be condemned into death so early. If I have truly betrayed you then ask me and I will remove you from this darkness," Alucard said gently as his lips caressed her neck and her jaw. He helped her to pull her clothes back on, his own materializing on his body at the slightest of commands.

"No Alucard, I want to be with you, I wanted this. Honestly, I wanted this. I just wish that this didn't have to hurt Seras so badly. She's a good girl, an amazing hunter. I don't know why she did what she did, we were just out on a scouting mission," Integra said softly, her eyes were lighting on various broken tombstones that lay in ruins after some immense force had moved through the area. It was not to her liking at all and she thought that it spoke of more than Seras betrayal.

"Lady Integra, we best be getting back to the mansion, I think that your distress and that of the Police Girl are the same," Alucard whispered in his former Mistress' ear and pulled her inside of his coat as the dimensional portal opened. The portal that he could not use the previous night; due to the exertion of making his lover the second most powerful Vampire in existence. He pulled them both through and into the basement of her mansion. 

Seras lie motionless in the room that she had been given so long ago, her body carelessly draped over the side of her coffin, blood pooling beneath her. She hadn't had anything to drink in a long time; something that serious could be her undoing in her weakened state. Integra stooped beside the girl and lifted her easily into her arms. She was still as alive as any member of the undead ever got, but soon she would go far beyond Alucard's ability to retrieve and she would sleep for all time.

"Drink Police Girl, I know that you can hear me," said the deep voice of the No Life King, he glared down at the body of his fledgling as he cut his wrist open. He dared not give her enough to make her as strong as Integra or himself, but he needed her to be awake for this. He needed to know that his child was going to wake up, that she was going to come back to him and that somehow she wasn't going to have been the one that hurt Lady Integra.

She gripped his wrist and pulled it close, drinking weakly at first, gaining strength and eventually opening her eyes. Fear flashed through her expression as she caught sight of Lady Integra's red eyes. Seras bowed her head and sank softly out of her Mistress' arms. Her eyes were down as Alucard pushed her chin up; he demanded that he get some answers. Not 24 hours ago he had almost lost the love of his existence and his fledgling had been the one to shoot her, the one to almost kill the girl that he was bound to protect.

"My Mistress' you are safe. I'm so sorry I was so weak. Mistress' please forgive me," Seras began to babble, her eyes were closed and she was beginning to cry, she was so afraid that she had killed the woman that had taken her in. She couldn't believe what he had done to her. The previous night was a painful and faraway memory, she hadn't been able to control herself, but he did. A dark voice that she didn't recognize had taken to her mind and had forced all of her bodily control away from her. And she had gone after her Mistress' screaming at her telling her that she didn't deserve Alucard.

"What happened Seras, what happened," Alucard said, he restrained his more monstrous side as he gripped the girl's shoulders with gentle force. He could hardly understand her and he didn't want to force his way into her mind when she was so disturbed. It was Integra that came to his rescue, saving him from using compassion when he hardly contained contempt. The Lady Hellsing wrapped her arms around the shivering girl and stroked her yellow blonde hair, telling her softly to calm down.

"There was a voice, and then I started walking toward the Mistress, I didn't know what I was going to do. But the voice, the voice wanted me to hurt the Mistress; it wanted me to tell her that I was the one for Master. It wanted me to shoot her. Then he made me, he made my finger squeeze the trigger and I couldn't figure out how to stop it. I kept yelling at her because he made me, watched her bleeding and I knew I was wrong, I knew that I should have helped her. He wouldn't let me. And I just woke up," Seras whispered, her voice soft and weak.

"Seras, you are going to be fine. I'm not going to be mad at you. Do you have any idea of what that voice was? Do you know what happened to you?" Integra said, her voice was soft, almost motherly as Victoria began to cry on her shoulder, hugging her Mistress tightly in relief. She wanted to feel that she was real; she wanted to let her know that she was sorry and that she loved her Mistress almost more than her Master.

"There are few creatures more powerful in psychic awareness than a Vampire. Demons namely, and only one Demon could subvert a fledgling of my blood. The question is why Lucifer wants Lady Integra Hellsing to die," Alucard growled, kissing his lover delicately on her lips before phasing out of the room. He left Integra and Seras by themselves and all that Integra could do was hold the girl in her arms. She never wanted it to be Seras; she never wanted the girl to hate her.

"Mistress, I'm sorry," Victoria said once again, and Integra kissed the frightened girl's cheek, letting her chin rest atop her head.

"Relax, please relax. This only gave me what I wanted. My servant is not my servant, I get to have Alucard the way I always wanted him. You will be none the worse for the wear, once we convince you that this wasn't your fault. Alucard will take care of this, he always fixes everything," Integra whispered softly and though she had just woken up she pulled Victoria along with her into the coffin bed. They would rest until Alucard returned.

(A/N: Yeah, I know, I pity Seras Victoria myself. But I think that she will have a happy ending. I didn't want to let anything go about what had truly happened in the first chapter, I hate giving stuff away. Hope you all enjoy the story. Here you go, and I'll post again soon.)


End file.
